


soft and sweet nights

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Kisses, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: The Thundermen LLC having comfort and kisses before bed.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	soft and sweet nights

**Author's Note:**

> From the same prompt list, number 48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s
> 
> Basically tendermen height differences!
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

It was a relaxing evening after a long day of practicing the more physical side of a school day. The Thundermen LLC had all showered, well Fitzroy was finishing up in the bathroom with his skincare routine, all the same, the night was winding down.  
Argo was already sleepily leaning against the Firbolg's side with the Firbolg's arm around him, waiting to say his goodnights to his partners.   
Fitzroy entered the dormroom, his face clean, earrings taken out, the ornamental glasses left in the bathroom and he was in his matching silk pajamas.   
Seeing Argo's state, he immediately comes into Argo's personal space which Argo reacts with rubbing his eyes awake.   
"Took you long enough Fitz, I was practically sleeping standing up" his tone is light as Argo teases Fitzroy, who responds with a humph,  
"You were the one who stayed up to simply say goodnight, silly," and after a small pause, "thank you, it truly makes one feel special." Argo smiles warmly and takes a half step forward.  
"Goodnight kiss?" Which Fitzroy softly nods, "well you need to learn down here, with the effects of that magic of yours, I'm already up on my toes."   
"Oh, of course, dear" with Fitzroy leaning down and Argo on his toes, they share a sweet goodnight kiss. 

After they part, in a rumbly voice the Firbolg asks,  
"I get the goodnight kiss too, yes?" Fitzroy beams up at him,  
"Why yes, I guess it is my turn to get on my tippie toes," the tables had changed as Fitzroy reached to cup the Firbolg's face and the Firbolg had to lean down first, they too share a soft goodnight kiss. 

And lastly, the Firbolg shifts towards Argo,  
"Kisses yes?"   
"Most definitely" they met each other half way, tenderly colliding together. 

As they part, the air around is warm with the affection shared between them all. Fitzroy asks,  
"Cuddle pile in my room?" Which the Firbolg responds by already moving towards Fitzroy's room.  
"Yes, this is a great plan." Fitzroy laces his hand with Argo's and leads the sleepy water genasi over.   
The sweetest kisses led to the softest cuddles, even if Fitzroy steals the blanket, the Firbolg snores and Argo is damp.


End file.
